After an unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) has completed its underwater operations, it may be desirable to recover and stow the UUV. UUVs operate in a horizontal orientation, and they are typically stowed as such. However, if stowage of the UUV is desired in a vertical orientation, it may require a complex mechanism to capture the UUV in its operational, horizontal orientation, and then rotate it to a vertical orientation. This re-orientation system may occupy volume within the stowage space, and by extension, may reduce the available volume of the UUV.
What is needed is an improved way to recover and stow a UUV in a vertical orientation.